Ben, And No Stand Part 1
Ben, And No Stand is a reboot episode at Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms. Plot The screen starts from Ben's House, Ben was wake up in a Monday. Where is a morning, while Ben eats a bread and running but appears as Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT arrive. Ben: Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT? You are? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT under Black King's control, although Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT his red eyes. Ben: Dub, you have been something? When Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT punching at Ben into the wall. Ben: Ow! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT after using Smack Hands is like Rex's. Ben: I better, this! When Ben slammed into Omnimatrix into Shrink. Shrink (Heroes Eternal Forms): Shrink! This is new. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT punching Shrink, but it into ground. Shrink (Heroes Eternal Forms): (using mind control at Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT, but no effect) I better is not everything, i want to still along, bite it away? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT punching Shrink into the wall, but into Cannonbolt his scanned with Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Manual. Cannonbolt (Heroes Eternal Forms): And just stand around while you suck the life out of my cousin? Not a chance, Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT was turning him into Blast Caster and Cannonbolt hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Ultimate Cannonbolt, and charges right into him. They collide. Scene cuts to Manual System, and waves off. When his a jumping and still away, although Ultimate Cannonbolt and then Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT are going at it at full force. At first, they’re pushing against each other hand to hand. When his a full into his a ground, they Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual and appears his NRG's species/Anodite. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: I am force, you have been anymore, his even this Anodite powering this, i'm been force for you. Although Ultimate Cannonbolt flying towards at Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual. Ultimate Cannonbolt (Heroes Eternal Forms): Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual, i know spell! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: (glows pink eyes) Ultimate Cannonbolt! (using her hand) Vita! Then, Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual creates a pink shield and Ultimate Cannonbolt falls and detransformed Ben. Ben: Ow! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: Ben, what no stand! Ben: You stupid! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: WHAT?!? Ben: You cannot for me! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: ME?! When whipping and wraps his Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual's body and smashing him down. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT turned into his Big Fat Sword. Ben: Stupid, it's know transformation his! When Ben tries to transform and turning him into Yeti. Yeti (Heroes Eternal Forms): Yeti! Shockquatch! Woah, this is new alien. Cool, it's Perodua Alza M2 Edition Manual his Shockquatch's species is Yeti! I like it! When Yeti shot it Ice Beam at Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT turned him into freeze shield. Yeti (Heroes Eternal Forms): Woah! (detransformed) Hey, it works! Yeti using unlocked from this Omnimatrix. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT cracks his a Funchucks but whipping speed. Ben: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: What the HFIL!? Ben: It's doesn't work, it's got to work to do. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: But... I no stand? You have been understand. Ben: (goes crazy) Hahahahahahahahahahah! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: I'm NRdite? Ben: NRdite? It's called NRdite, this is Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT: (punched ground) Ben: Stupid! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: WHAT?!?! Ben: I never you, for with me. Aw. Stupid. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: You have been anything? It cannot Viva? Ben: I not Viva, is not Perodua... or that... Perodua Viva! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: I just know! Ben: I did, i'm dub. (transformed) Shrink! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: What? Shrink (Heroes Eternal Forms): I just why? You have for something. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: I'm work, this is Mind Immunity. Shrink (Heroes Eternal Forms): Good. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual put his hand. The screen faded black his opened, Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual put his hand to Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: I can... you about this. (pink eyes) But still was... Flashback... When his a Ben drives off with New car, but stopped. Fashback end... Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: (still pink eyes) Stupid... Shrink (Heroes Eternal Forms): Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual, do something! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: (he's pink wave) Vita! Shot pink waves at Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT and falls. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual falls to his hand. Shrink detransformed. Ben: Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual, get up! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual merge with Omnimatrix, but unlocked Shockquatch. Ben: Shockquatch? You still have, Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual? (transformed) Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual! Whoa, it's using Shockquatch! Shockquatch when this Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual's powers, and shot it lightning at Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT and falling, when detransformed Ben, his unmerged with Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: I but still, alive? Ben: I don't know, it's not... it's still, I'm doing this Gavitrix for along. Azmuth. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: Azmuth? Ben: I know. When Ben hugs Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual. End of Part 1. Category:Ben 10: Heroes Eternal Forms Episodes Category:Episodes